


Winter Kisses

by zinniapetals



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel just wants a kiss but Roxas's just using him for his video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was KH/FF 2015 Secret Santa gift. Also my first time writing Akuroku, so please be gentle. Merry Christmas ~ also lol @ summary. one day i'll be good at writing them.

Roxas couldn’t remember the last time he had a whole day off. His class got cancelled and he wasn’t scheduled to go into work, not to mention that he was caught up in all his assignments, today was turning into a good day. 

As he walked slowly back to his house he wondered what could he do to pass the day. Namine was busy with trying to complete her art project in time, and Kairi was probably at the gym with Riku. That did leave Sora, but knowing him, he was most likely at the house sleeping and ditching class.

Roxas passed a coffee shop that seemed empty despite it being lunchtime when a flashed of red caught his eye. His thoughts turned to Axel who could either be working or at his apartment but there was no harm in going in and seeing if it was his best friend.

The jingle that welcomed him into the shop was loud and he winced as some of the costumers and the workers looked at him. Yep, his was right. Axel was sitting there near the counter with a large cup of whatever in one hand and a book in the other. 

“Wow, look at this loser who’s sitting by himself,” Roxas said as a greeting, sitting in the chair opposite of Axel. He snatched Axel’s drink away and frowned, as the older male didn’t even bat a lash.

“Well I’m not sitting by myself anymore am I?” Axel asked with a grin on his face. “Don’t you have class today? My my, skipping school Roxas? Are you in your rebellious stage now?”

“It got cancelled,” Roxas answered, taking a swig of Axel’s drink. Gross, too sweet. “Why are you sitting here in a reclusive coffee shop? I hope you’re not thinking of finding a pretty guy and starting your own coffee shop au.”

“You read too much shoujo manga dude,” Axel sniggered, closing his book. “Today I had lab but I really didn’t want to go so I came here.”

“And you’re calling me rebellious? But I’ll have you know that I prefer clichés that happen at school,” Roxas corrected, waving off Axel’s hand as he tried to take back his drink. “Much more realistic that way.

“Whatever you say Rox,” Axel said, finally regaining control of ownership of his drink. “What do you have planned today?”

“Nothing really,” Roxas replied, tapping his fingers on the table as he watched Axel drink. He wondered if Axel even cared that they pretty much did an indirect kiss, then again this was such a common happenstance between them that it probably didn’t even fazed him anymore. “You?”

“I’m heading home. Wanna come with?” Axel offered, getting up and stuffing his book into his bag. As he finished the rest of his drink, a drop of the sweet concoction landed below his lip and Roxas wondered if it’d be too weird if he wiped it off for him. “Or you could just stay here and be a loser who sits at coffee shops by themselves.”

“Nope, you already have that trait down,” Roxas retorted back, getting up and following Axel out of the store. “Why are you wearing that ugly scarf? It’s not even that cold.”

“Its called fashion, not that I would expect you to know what that is,” Axel sniffed, wrapping his scarf around his neck, the ends hitting Roxas in the face. “Look at you, wearing all black expect for your jacket. You do know that there are unlimited colors out there in the world right?”

“I’m not much of an experimenter like you are,” Roxas muttered, grimacing at Axel’s hideously bright green shoes. “Black goes with everything by the way.”

Axel began to spout out nonsense of how it was embarrassing that Roxas was stuck in his Goth phase and that he was 21 for goodness sake. Roxas laughed off Axel’s complaints and agreed sarcastically when Axel tried to explain that the way he dressed was the way Roxas should be dressing. He watched as Axel changed gears and talked about some dumb thing Demyx did that pissed Saix off, his long arms waving haphazardly and face making the most inane expressions.

“Rox?” 

“Hmm?” Roxas tried to remember if Axel asked him anything particular but came up blank. “What?”

“Never mind,” Axel said, sighing as he pushed Roxas out of the way so a person could walk between them. “Are you hungry or anything?”

“I’m good,” Roxas answered, noticing that they were already at Axel’s place. “Is Saix home right now?”

“Nah, he’s probably in the library or being a teacher’s pet,” Axel said, sniggering as he opened his door. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes.”

“Don’t worry I remember.” Roxas unlaced his shoes and watched as Axel slipped of his shoes.

“Hey look up Roxas,” Axel commanded, pointing to the doorway where mistletoe hanged between them. 

“Really?”   
“Just one kiss,” Axel asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, only to be hit by Roxas’s shoe.

“Anyways,” Roxas said, ignoring Axel as he tried to take off his other shoe. “Did you get my message yesterday? Kairi’s throwing a New Year’s Eve party and she wanted to know if you could pass on the word to your friends.”

“No I didn’t see,” Axel said loudly as he walked into the living room to start up the gaming console. “Tell her I’ll see if we don’t have any other arrangements.”

Roxas scoffed at that, as if Axel actually planned ahead, and walked to the living room, grabbing his favorite controller off the coffee table and jumped on the couch. Axel sat right next to him, thighs touching and shoulders pressed against each other.

“You know I can barely move,” Roxas muttered, clicking random buttons as the system started up.

“Don’t be like that Roxas,” Axel complained, rubbing his cheek on the crown of Roxas’s head. “I missed you! We haven’t talked in forever.”

“We’re talking right now,” Roxas pointed out, picking his favorite game and waiting for that to load. “Plus it’s your fault for breaking your phone.”

“Who was the one who smacked it out of my hand?” Axel asked, not taking Roxas’s blame game.

“I said I was sorry,” he muttered, moving the cursor to his favorite character and began to customize his car. 

“I’ll forgive you if you give me one kiss,” Axel begged nudging Roxas with his bony elbow. “Only one kiss and then I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day.”

“You don’t have to leave me alone for the rest of the day,” Roxas grumbled, tilting his head up so Axel could kiss him, eyes focused on choosing which tire he wanted.

“At least look away from the screen,” Axel protested.

Roxas laughed and turned his full attention to the overgrown baby next to him. He waited as Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against his, quickly turning his attention back to the screen.

“You can kiss me more if you win this round,” Roxas announced, picking his favorite course, which so happened to be the one Axel sucked the most on. 

“You’re evil,” Axel moaned, focusing on the TV in front of him. “Why do you have to monopolize your kisses?”

“Well if you would have stayed in the front with me then we could have kissed under the mistletoe but no you had to leave,” Roxas teased, already in the lead in the game.

“You threw your smelly shoe at me! You’re so stingy when it comes to kissing,” Axel said, trying to make a sharp turn but falling off the course. “I hope you’re prepared to get your ass kicked and get kissed to my satisfaction.”

Roxas snorted at Axel’s empty threats, grinning as he turned to his boyfriend. More laughter bubbled in his chest as Axel cussed at the computer who hit him with a red shell but still managed to keep second place. 

“Just wanted to let you know that I love you,” Axel said, watching as Roxas’s character released his green shell too early. He used that to his advantage and released his own red shell to hit Roxas’s character also taking his coins as he passed him.

“I hate you so much,” Roxas growled elbowing Axel below the ribs. “I hope you die.”

Axel snorted at that, sneaking in a kiss to Roxas cheek before yelling as someone blue shelled him.


End file.
